bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunryuk Asakura
Sunryuk Asakura (日リューク朝倉, Asakura Sunryuk), also known by his followers as Emperor Asakura (天皇、朝倉, Asakura-tennō), is the Emperor of the Morteimpero and imperial dictator of the Soul Society in Bleach Nagareboshi - Shiroyasha Kōtan. Appearance Sunryuk keeps a very dark and forboding facial appearance almost all the time. He has crimson red hair, that is somewhat similar to Ichigo Kurosaki, but slightly longer in length. His eyes are black-lined scarlet red, even darker in color to Starrk's Segunda Etapa. He wears a matching-color marking on the left side of his face, that appears to possibly have been a scar from the past. Otherwise, he dons black clothing with red edging. He seems to also have bandages around his arms, possibly relating to the scar on his face. Personality As the Emperor of the Morteimpero, Sunryuk possesses much influence throughout Soul Society and it's population. Sunryuk hungers for personal power and is a dedicated nationalist. Harboring a high intolerance of imperfection, Shōten relentlessly drills himself towards perfection and settles for nothing less from himself or those that serve him. He believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong. He has absolute confidence in his "divine right to rule" which he believes he was born with. He has neither pity nor mercy towards those he marks as treasonous or inferior. Sunryuk believes that a person becomes strong by having to struggle and fight for what they want. He has said that he does not want to have good luck, because he feels he can control his own fate. He also believes that he is marked unlucky and that the world is against him. Sunryuk's reaction to this perception of the world always being set against him is defiance in the form of an iron will and inflexible determination. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Monsterious Spiritual Power: Sunryuk has large amounts of reiatsu, seemingly unsurpassable by any known being of the Soul Society thus far. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he is introduced speaking to General Sakata and Colonel Kyubaek; his very presence was able to manipulate the weather patterns and air currents, where Sakata stated why Sunryuk didn't fight all of the Gotei 13 himself, given that he should have been able to fight on equal grounds with all thirteen. The force of Sunryuk's spiritual power is also great enough to easy push back and even bring down someone of Captain status. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Ryan) in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the officials of Morteimpero combined. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back three opponents; two Bankai and a Segunda Etapa with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Seireitou's Bankai shield. Zanpakutō Soul Manipulaton: Similar to the spirit Muramasa, Sunryuk can tame and control the minds of Zanpakuto spirits to command him. Though the limits of this ability is still unknown, it can be infered that only Zanpakuto of deceased Shinigami can be taken over by Sunryuk. He refers to this ability as "taming". From there, their abilities are for Sunryuk's use, and their souls are sealed deep within Sunryuk's soul and mind. *'Ryūjin Jakka' (流刃若火; "Flowing Flame Blade" or "Flowing Sword, Young Fire") is the manifested spirit of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō, now tamed by Sunryuk. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Sunryuk waves his sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky. Only powerful fighters such as Seireitou and Ryan can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest Captains in Soul Society while together. Unlike other Zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent. The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled with great precision by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. :Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, "Fortress Blaze") This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning three Captain-level Shinigami (Seireitou, Shōyō, and Rikuto) for a significant amount of time *'Sōgyo no Kotowari' (双魚理, Truth of Pisces) is the manifested spirit of Jūshirō Ukitake's Zanpakutō, now tamed by Sunryuk. Sōgyo no Kotowari is able to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the left sword and directs the attack through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope accelerate the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from the right sword, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process happens so fast that the attack looks as if it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari. Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia